Two Means and an Ice
by yoponoma
Summary: I decided to write three random moments of a story I'm writing, three songs, two bads and one good- All of them take place months after the end of the movie, when real troubles arise, and not because of an accidental winter. You should only know that there are mentions of Kristelsa and there is Anna/Oc. and that I own nothing related to disney, the songs or frozen.


**Ok, so I decided to write three random moments of a frozen-centric story I'm doing. The three shorts are from the same story, it's is mainly about the years following the end of the movie.**

**I guess this counts as a songfic, I've given classic disney songs to some characters with slight lyrics change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to frozen, disney or pretty much everything. And if I did, you would notice. I only created the OC's**

* * *

**xxxxxx King and Raindeerheart**

Kristoff looked at the King of the southern isles in the eyes, his face was intimidating; and greatly resembled his younger brother's, but his features where stronger and his hair was inches longer, Gérard's face suddenly turned into a small smile "Ice master! I was looking for you-" "What do you want?" Kristoff's voice was sharp, Lord Gérard smiled faded to it's original state "What do I want? well that's actually really simple; I don't want to see you anywhere near the Queen" Kristoff had always hated the King, that was no secret, but had held his tongue for the greater good of Arendelle, however, this was different and he was unable to stop his anger from slipping into his face for a second "Do you really think you have a chance with my Queen?" the Lord shortened his distance to him, Kristoff tensed "Don't mock me peasant- Do you really believe that Queen Elsa could have any chance of ever marrying you? or any desire? Look... Listen to me; you are an Ice harvester, you are nothing but a vulgar pawn, the lowest class of peasant in this god forsaken frozen wasteland. There is absolutely no chance that you could ever have her." Kristoff slammed him against the wall.  
The Ice harvester simply stared at the royal "She has already chosen me-" the king scoffed "The queen was isolated from society for 13 years. You honestly think that because of some flirty words- curious kisses or loving gestures she has chosen you?- Don't be ridiculous! you think that it's because you are special? You're hilarious, you are nothing but the closest men she could find. Stop acting like a child" Kristoff's fist was inches from Gérard's face "I'm reeeally close from beating the crap out of you" Kristoffs words were only audible to the king of the Southern Isles. Gérard started to laugh, he grabbed Kristoff's arm and freed himself from his grasp "You just don't seem to understand Kristoff. Ever since I was born, I've been trained to be a Prince, to be the Best of the best. Whatever knowledge over politics, diplomacy, trade, administration, anything you've been learning for months I've learned over years of hard training, not even your commoner abilities like fishing, hunting- Ice harvesting…? Everything! I've been trained by masters of these crafts, there is absolutely nothing you can do that I can't do better… you think something like affection is important? anyone can fake love, anyone can learn to be in love over time. You don't understand anything about life" the king sighed "I've grown really tired of this. just step down, leave Queen Elsa and don't come back" Kristoff straightened up and faced him, hoping to conceal his doubt "Elsa Loves me." Lord Gérard chuckled:

**_o_ At this point, Gérard; Hans fifth's eldest brother and recently crowned king of the southern isles, will start singing his very own rendition of "Second rate"**(you can look it up in youtube and try to imaging this lyrics!) **Imagine him walking around the Paintings hall while taunting Kristoff _o_**

I must admit,Your humble effort's amusing

I hope you've got an ace under your hat!

Now here's your chance

To prove you're best than me, Hope your hand is hot!

C'mon, boor, Let's see what you've got!

You can try to match me

With your hardest stuff

But your double whammy, Isn't up to snuff

I'll set the record straight

You simply were not trained

You're only second rate!

You think your hard work matters

But your blood is stained

You've got a lot to learn

About the royals game

So for your education, I'll reiterate

You're only second rate!

Lords cower at the power, In my pinky

My charms are number one on every list

But if you're not convinced

That I'm preferable, Put me to the test!

I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!

Go ahead and show me

What you've learned in months

Try to shut my mouth,

With your deep insight

I'll shame your expertness

It's just a piece of cake

You're only second rate!

You know, your savvy vibe

Isn't good enough

And your outdoorsy-charm

Doesn't measure up

Let me pontificate

Upon your sorry state

You're only second rate!

Your effort can't cut any ice

You shouldn't even bother

You surely understand

That this thing's bigger than the both of us!

So spare me your tremendous scare!

You look horrendous in your Formalwear!

And I can hardly wait

To discombobulate

I'll send you back and packing

In a shipping crate

You'll make a better living

With a spinning plate

You're only second rate!

**_o_ I hope that worked, It did work on me so… Hope it worked on you _o_**

Kristoff felt stunned, his gaze fixed on Gérard, It didn't matter what the King thought, he was wrong... Elsa loved him, right? There was no way on earth that she would leave him for Hans brother. He walked up to him; grabbing the king by the neck, pulling him closer "She would never fall for someone like you, I won't allow you" his words dripping with fury, Gérard only snorted. Kristoff pushed him aside and left the room with quick pace, desperately trying to contain his doubt. He needed to find Elsa.

* * *

**xxxxxx Her Light**

The young man stood before his immense fireplace, he breathed heavily "Why can't I get rid of her image!?" The flashes of the dancing princess haunted his mind "Lord! what is happening to me?" the flashing of the first thunder of the night roared in the distance "That's it! perhaps she's a witch?" The man looked at the book resting on his desk, the picture of Rapunzel as a baby and the detailed connection with the Queen and princess of Arendelle "Of course! Her two cousins are cursed pagans as well!" The logs finally flared up in the large stone fireplace; illuminating the man "Yes! she must have bewitched me!" He walked up to the fireplace "Why is this happening to me!" The young agent looked at Corona's castle from his window "I have to stop this, I have to free myself from her sorcery!" but the flash of the second thunder brought a darker image that crept into the Supreme's mind, an unknown fire burned inside of him, offering a distinct fate for the princess, a smile crossed his face as he turned from the castle.

**_o_ Then again, this one is " HellFire from Hunchback' and is sung by the 'Holy Supreme' Alberich, his story is kind of confusing so I'll save it for another time. He finds himself infatuated by Princess Rapunzel, this is after a royal dance at the palace. _o_**

Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue I am justly proud

_-Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

_-Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

Then tell me, Maria

Why I see her dancing there

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

_-Cogitatione (In thought)_

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in her brunette hair

Is blazing in me out of all control

_-Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

Like fire

Hellfire!

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to sin.

It's not my fault

_-Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

I'm not to blame

_-Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

It is the princess, she's the witch, she set this flame!

_-Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

It's not my fault

_-Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

If in God's plan

_-Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

He made the devil so much

Stronger than a man!

_-Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

Protect me, Maria

Don't let this siren cast her spell

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy the princess!

And let her taste the fires of hell

Or else make her be mine and mine alone…

Hellfire

Dark fire

Now Princess, there's no choice

Choose me or your pyre

Be mine or all will burn!

_-Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

God have mercy on her

_-Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

God have mercy on me

_-Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

But she will be mine

Or she will burn!

**_o_ _o_**

Three loud knocks brought Alberich back to reality "Holy Supreme, what's your will?" his second in command stood awaiting for orders "Gather everyone, I want you to seize the castle, dispose of anyone who opposes" the soldier was taken aback "Sir? you want to attack the royal castle?" the brother of faith glared at his official "yes. I want you to take all my men and take control of the castle, capture the princess and her- inamorato. It Shouldn't be too hard, Coronas castle-town holds a pitiful garrison" the man stood looking at his superior for a couple of seconds before nodding and shutting the door behind him-

The Holy supreme turned to the fireplace "I'll have you! I'll have you even if I have to face all of Europe!".

* * *

**xxxxxx Be my Guest**

Anna gasped at the sight of the young man, his face reflected the very same surprise that now filled her own, his hazel eyes staring directly at her and the very same light auburn hair she remembered "It is you!" the man voice took her by surprise, Anna was unable to speak, she couldn't believe this! she was completely speechless "I mean- It IS you" the man tried to get closer to her, but Anna scurried away from him "I can't believe this is really- that you are really… you" his soft french tone was the very same Anna had heard before, everything in him looked exactly the same.  
The young man stood silent for a second, looking intensely at Anna, apparently afraid of trying to shorten their distance again, suddenly his eyes widened "Oh my god! where are my manners!" the man quickly straightened up and gave Anna a rehearsed bow "I'm Adam the second, of Rosidae" Anna bowed clumsily "Princess Arendelle of- I mean, the first princess- An- um... the first, I guess... of the kingdom of Arendelle" the awkward rambling forced the man to covered his mouth to hide his giggle "No need to introduce yourself Anna, I know who you are... however, I can't believe you are actually a princess, you never told me that" Anna looked at him and chuckled "I know, right? I mean; most of the time I really don- wait, what?" Anna looked at Adam shocked "How do you know who I am" he smiled at her, a nervous smile "Well, I don't mean to frighten you Princess, but I've kinda-sorta met you before" Anna couldn't hide her curiosity, after all, she felt the same strange way "really!?" Adam nodded vigourosly, a small smile across his lips "Where?" she inquired "Aren't you scared of me?" Anna looked at him confused "should I?" the young man shocked his head quickly "No, not at all… I could never harm you, but… aren't you supposed to be wary of strangers?" Anna giggled openly "You are not the first to ask me that" she looked in his eyes and suddenly everything was clear for her, she knew where she had met this man, because, after all, she **had** met Adam before "No, I'm not scared of you, I know you wouldn't hurt me Adam" she innocently walked around him, hand held on her back, he stood idle, admiring her beauty in silence "after all, I've met you before" their eyes locked, and his face lit up at her remark "you have!?" Anna couldn't contain a wide smile as she nodded and grabbed him by the arm, Adam could barely contain his joy "where?" he asked, almost like a whisper, Anna grabbed him by the hand and guided him to a clear in the forest:

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_And if I know you, I know what you'll do_

**Adam was now dancing around the clear with Anna, suddenly joining her on the song**

_You'll love me at once _

_The way you did once upon a dream _

** The couple waltzed around the clearance, lost in their embrace**

_I know you, I fell for you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the love in my heart was only waiting for you _

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

**Anna drowned in their moment as they both started to sing together**

_But if I know you, I know what I'll do_

_I'll love you at once, the way I did once upon a dream._

Anna was now embracing Adam, much to her surprise "Anna, you simply must come to my castle!" Anna looked at him with shock "You have a castle?" Adam nodded "well of course, I'm prince Adam after all" "You are a prince!? Why didn't you tell me?" Adam laughed "Arrogance I guess" Anna simply allowed him to guide her through the forest while they talked, until Anna stopped walking, a dreadful feeling growing in her stomach "Wait Adam, I can't go with you! I've just remembered! I have to go!" Anna found herself visibly panicking, how could she forgot? "Oh god, I've got to save Charming!" Adam let go of Anna and frowned "Charming?" Anna stopped panicking for a second to answer "he's a friend… and ally, I guess" she explained, Adam's face filled with concern "What happened to him?" "It's a really long story, but right now, he is prisioners of evil goblins and they are taking him to the dead lands and…" she trailed off as she started walking on the opposite direction, the prince quickly followed and grabbed her wrist, firmly enough to stop her "Well I can't let you go alone! Come with me to Rosidae, I'll assemble a small company and we can give them chase á cheval!" the determination in his voice was unshakeable, Anna looked at him in silence, until she gulped and carefully freed from his grip, still looking at him "It will take us less than a couple of hours to get ready and I can bring my best trackers with me, we could find him before the dusk" his eyes pleading her to accept his help, Anna sighed with a smile "Awww… Would you really do that for him?" Adam extended his hand to her "If it's important to you, It's mandatory to me Anna" Anna trustingly grabbed his hand "Take me there fast, then" Adam tightened his grip "I hope you can keep up with me" Anna smiled "Just lead the way".

* * *

**xxxxxx**

**So that's that, I don't know why I sticked with Charming and not Henry. **


End file.
